Dance with the devil
by Bamon333
Summary: Bonnie is out to seduce Elijah will all go to plan or will Elijah catch Bonnie's bluff read and find out-Multi-chapter fic


**Disclaimer : I do not own anything**

Bonnie sighed as she ended her conversation with a sad Caroline she felt sorry for Caroline she had been through a lot. Her forehead creased in confusion as her doorbell rang she wasn't expecting anyone.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and opened the front door she looked around not seeing anyone after a moment she realized an elegant box with a thin white envelope.

She picked both the card and box and walked inside; once she was in her bed room she dropped the box on her bed and opened the card.

''_**Bonnie Bennett you're cordially invited **__**to the Mikaelson ball''**__ Bonnie curiously turned the card to check the other side and gasped._

_''**Save me a dance my dear Bonnie'' –Elijah **_

_Bonnie continued to stare at the card her eyes travelled to the box on her bed she walked over and opened it she held back another gasp._

_It was a gown a beautiful midnight blue gown, Bonnie didn't think twice as she picked up the gown and walked into her backyard within second the gown was in flames she stopped the fire and threw the remains of the once beautiful dress in the rubbish bin._

_She slammed her backdoor as she entered her house,_

_''How dare they try to shower me with pathetic gifs'' Bonnie said fuming she opened her wardrobe and a blood red dress caught her eye._

_She smirked decided she will go to the ball and beat the originals at their own game; she took the dress out and laid it down on her bed._

:::

After a few hours Bonnie stared at herself in the mirror she was proud of how beautiful she looked the dress was floor length and figure hugging it showed her figure perfectly she put her hair up in an elegant bun with a few stray curls. She knew she looked irresistible she shook her head thinking of how much she sounded like Damon at that moment but it was true.

''Ready Witch'' Damon said as he marvelled Bonnie's figure from behind,

''Dammit Damon don't sneak up on people like that'' Bonnie said turning around she inwardly smirked as she watched Damon stare at her hungrily.

''Look we need to go just stick to the plan and all will go well'' Damon said trying to tear his eyes away from Bonnie's chest.

''Yes Damon as much as I hate this plan I get it, seduce Elijah and hopefully come out alive'' Bonnie huffed rolling her eyes.

''Look either way now we know we are one step ahead of them in whatever they're planning gain their trust and gain Elijah's respect and love and we will beat them'' Damon said staring at Bonnie intently.

''Okay I got it but I don't like this Damon and please make sure Elena doesn't do anything stupid the last thing we need is for our plan to get messed up'' Bonnie said feeling bad for not telling Elena about the plan but she needs to keep Elena out of this.

''Don't you worry about Elena I have it under control baby bird'' Damon said winking,

Bonnie smiled when he called her baby bird it was odd that they were getting along but she liked it not that either would admit it.

:::

Bonnie took Damon's elbow as they entered the ball together she could feel eyes on her and Damon; sure they looked odd together since everyone believed they hated each other.

Bonnie could feel a certain set of eyes looking at her intently she turned around and her eyes caught Elijah's she stared at him a little fear bubbling inside her but she pushed it back and sent a flirtatious smile his way.

''Bonnie I didn't know you were invited'' Elena said bluntly,

''You look beautiful Bonnie'' Stefan praised even though his face showed no emotion his praise seemed genuine.

''Thank you Stefan'' Bonnie smiled

''Elena did you honestly think we would forget Bonnie Bennett on the invite list'' Elijah said walking up to the little group,

''I must say my dear Bonnie I completely agree with Stefan you look ravishing'' Elijah approved looking slowly up and down Bonnie could feel him undressing her with his eyes.

She slightly blushed under his gaze but hid it well,

''However I am surprised you never wore the gift I sent'' Elijah said looking at Bonnie,

''Well Elijah I must say I am not a girl who can be brought with gifts and this dress brings out my best assets'' Bonnie stated as she walked past him making sure she brushed past him.

Elena's face scrunched up in confusion she shook her head not understanding what she had just witnessed and not understanding her friend's behaviour.

''Delightful isn't she'' Elijah said walking away from the group.

''Okay what just happened did we just entre a twilight zone Bonnie being nice to a vampire an original vampire'' Elena said looking at the two Salvatore brothers for an answer.

Both brothers looked at each other and shrugged,

''Maybe she just wants a day off and have fun Elena'' Damon said sipping his drink wanting to avoid this conversation.

''Yeah okay I need a drink'' Elena said walking away from the brothers.

''Are you sure this is a good idea brother'' Stefan asked Damon

''Trust me little brother Bonnie knows what she is doing''

:::

''May I have the next dance'' Elijah asked Bonnie as she finished dancing with Matt she nodded at took his hand.

''I was actually not expecting you to show up, I mean you despise our kind so being in a room full of them must be hard'' Elijah said as they danced in sync with the music.

''It's true I hate your kind but I can make an exception, I'm shocked Klaus is still alive I suppose whatever was in that coffin did not want to kill him how unfortunate'' Bonnie stated.

''Well if you must know it was our mother who was in the coffin'' Elijah felt Bonnie stiffen and she stopped dancing.

''How is that even possible Klaus killed her'' Bonnie asked confused,

'' She had powerful witches on her side who helped her'' Elijah said just as she was going to ask more questions she spotted a woman at the top of the staircase she was beautiful she looked assertive and not someone you wanted to mess with.

''I going to take a wild guess and say that is your mother'' Bonnie said as Elijah's eyes followed where she was looking.

''You guessed correctly my dear Bonnie'' Elijah uttered softly.

''I need to get some air'' Bonnie mumbled as she walked away hoping she could find Damon she knew exactly how Elena was going to mess up their plan.

She looked around for ages until she found Damon on the floor unconscious.

''What the hell'' Bonnie said rushing to his side.

To be continued ….


End file.
